What have I become
by Whodiditandwhy
Summary: Anabelle couldn't believe it she was a wizard. Snape was sent to rescue her from a abusive home and now she has a connection to him no one can break. Nothing could go wrong...right? Soon her temper grows and her powers starts to get out of hand, the witches and wizards of Hogwarts begin to wonder if Dumbledore has doomed them all again.
1. The orphanage

"Anabelle! Zone out again and I promise I will give you four times the lashings, or do you think you're too good to set the table?"

"No Ms. Hanngs I don't." Anabelle said calmly. Ms. Hanngs sneered at her.

"Watch that tone girl and get to work!"

Anabelle sighed there was no point in saying anything else. She grabbed the plates and set them in the there right spots.

Ms. Hanngs walked over and looked at it. "Wrong! Start over and I better not see you using any of that voodoo madness."

A tall browned haired girl with freckles walked down the stairs. "Ha voodoo. Like the kind Mama Odie do." She chuckled. Anabelle rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe I know any voodoo but there is nothing wrong with a little magic." Ms. Hanngs smacked her upside her head. "Get. To. Work." Emphasizing every word. She looked at the other girl. "Hannah go get the other children."

Hannah rolled her eyes and saluted. "Ok captain." She walked back up the stairs shouting its suppertime. Ms. Hanngs glared at Anabelle. "You off to bed." Anabelle mentally sighed. "What about supper?" She asked slowly. "We will enjoy it. Get out of my sight."

Hannah came back down. "Wait she is going another night without supper. Geez the kid is 13 she needs to eat." Ms. Hanngs turned her glare to her. "Do you want to go without supper?" She threw her hands up. "That is what I thought. She looked at Anabelle and walked away. Anabelle hurried up to her room, trying hard not to cry.

Carefully shutting the door she let the tears flow down her cheeks. She walked over to her mirror. She resisted the urge to break it. "Why can't I look like Malerie and Valerie?"

She tried putting her jet-black hair into a bun and posing and showing off her eyes.

She just sighed. "There is nothing cute about pitch black eyes. Maybe that's why I'm still here. No one wants a scary looking child." She wondered what her parents looked like and what they were thinking when they dropped her off at this awful place.

A loud growl made her jump then she realized it was only her stomach. She looked around the room it seemed larger since her roommate got adopted. She chuckled to herself.

There was a knock at the door. "_Crap!" _She jumped out and quickly washed her tear stained face. "Uh k come in!" Hannah walked in slowly and shut the door behind her. "Hey uh here." She placed a small plate with a half of a sandwich and a small piece of cake down on her bed.

Anabelle gasped and covered her mouth to keep from squealing with joy. Hannah chuckled sat on the floor. Anabelle ate the sandwich quickly and stuffed the cake in her mouth. Suddenly Anabelles' door flew open and Valerie and Malerie walked in; their blonde hair in tight buns.

"Ooo lookie here Val." Malerie chuckled. Hannah stood up quickly. "Guys not today."

Valerie walked up on Hannah. "Wait till Ms. Hanngs hears about this." She said with a smirk.

Anabelles eyes widened. "Please no puh-lease!" She begged hard. _"I can't take anymore lashings today." _"Hmm Let us cut you're ugly hair." Hannah looked at Anabelle and gave her an I'm so sorry look, before leaving her room.

Anabelle felt her face getting hot and closed her eyes. _"Get it together girly." She screamed at herself._ "No there is no way I'm letting you do that!"

They looked at each other grinned and sprinted out her room.

"Crap!" She looked around frantically trying to find a place to hide, but it was too late. Ms. Hanngs bounded into her room with a scowl on her face and fury in her eyes. "Stealing supper?" She said, the venom dripping in her voice.

Anabelle backed into a corner. "N-no it was given to me." She closed her eyes tight.

"Really by who?" Anabelle cursed her self. _ "I can't rad out Hannah."_

She remained silent. Ms. Hanngs smirked. 'Thought so." She walked out and came back within seconds.

Anabelles eyes darted to the belt in her hand. She couldn't control her trembling.

"Please Ms. Hanngs I-I promise I won't do it again!" Ms. Hanngs smirked.

"_I wish I could wipe that smirk of her face!" _Ms. Hanngs walked towards her and raised the belt. Anabelle closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but instead she heard a clank and Ms. Hanngs scream.

Her eyes opened and she stared at a horrified Ms. Hanngs. She followed her gaze and looked towards the window. A man dressed in black stood on her windowsill. She gasped and backed away from the window. He walked into the room.

Ms. Hanngs found her voice. "Who the hell are you?!" He looked at her with pure disgust. He ignored her and turned to Anabelle. "Girl pack you're bags and hurry up. I do not have all day.' She nodded and grabbed her book bag. It wouldn't take her long to pack. _ "I hope he isn't crazy." She chuckled to herself. _ When she finished she made her way over to him. Ms. Hanngs reached out and grabbed a piece of her hair.

"Where do you think you are going?!" she screeched. Anabelle walked backwards to keep her from pulling her hair. "First of all ouch!" Ms. Hanngs yanked her down.

The man moved closer to her. "I told you I do not have all day.' He pulled something out his cloak. Anabelle looked with curiosity. _ "A stick! Great just great! He is crazy."_

He pointed it at Ms. Hanngs. "Release her or you will give me the pleasure of doing something I should have done when I first arrived."

Ms. Hanngs decided to test him. "How long were you there?" He rolled his eyes. "Long enough I assure you." She chuckled.

He sighed and with a quick flick of his wrist, Ms. Hanngs suddenly let go of Anabelles hair and looked around confused.

Anabelle stood up and grabbed her bag and looked up at him. He walked past Ms. Hanngs and she followed behind excited. She wondered why now he wanted to use the front door.

"Hey Ana who is that?" Hannah shouted from the hall. _"Yea like I want to talk to you after you left me hanging." _Anabelle rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Once outside the man gained a little speed. She decided it was time for answers. "Hey what's your name?" When he didn't answer she stopped walking.

The man stopped and looked at her. " Child I-" She rolled her eyes. " I know you don't have time for this but all I want to know is your name."

He sighed. "I am Severus Snape, but from now on you will call me Sir or Professor."

"Professor? Oh so you're like a teacher." He rubbed his temple. "Can we proceed?"

"Not yet. Why me?" She asked sweetly. "For Merlin's sake. Listen child. You are a witch and I am here to collect you, so you can learn to control your _gift_ with other children like yourself."

"A witch! Cool that explains a lot… like how I can levitate and how I made Lily fall without even touching her! Omgie this is soo exciting!" She squealed.

Severus looked at her for a bit. _ I wonder why Headmaster wanted her so much." _He thought. She suddenly jumped over and hugged him. He stumbled back and groaned.

"Child let me go." She let go and smiled at him. "My name is Anabelle buh you can call me Ana wait does this mean I won't have to go back to that horrible orphanage?"

He sighed and wondered how many times that belt has touched her skin. "You will return for breaks." She look disappointed. "Oh." She looked back up at him and noticed his black eyes, she grinned.

"Okay we can go." They walked forwards a little while more then he stopped. "Hold onto my arm." She grabbed his arm and held on. She closed her eyes and she felt a sharp tug, she felt the need to puke, she opened he eyes when things stopped spinning.

"Oh my gosh! Wicked." He looked at her and gave a small smile.

She followed behind him, every now and then he would hear her whisper about how cool something was. He stopped at a gargoyle. "Sherbet Lemon." He said.

"_He is like a knight in shining armor. My hero." _Anabelle thought to herself.

The gargoyle opened up and he stepped inside, she stood and looked at him.

"Really. You have followed me this far." He said getting impatient.

She nodded at that and stepped inside. As they got closer to the door she heard voices inside and suddenly she felt scared.

She stopped walking and began to shake. He turned and saw the look of fear written all over her face. He rolled his eyes and faced her. "You have nothing to fear."

She wanted to believe him but she couldn't feel her feet. _"Ugh I came this far."_

She slowly walked up to him and he led her inside. She stayed close to him and looked around. She looked at the old man at the desk.

"Ah Severus welcome back! And hello Miss Anabelle." The man said with a smile.

Snape nodded. "Thank you headmaster." The door opened and Anabelle cringe away out of habit.

"Severus I don't know how you deal with those Slytherins." A woman said coming in.

"Well Minerva I could waste time telling you how or we can discuss the matter at hand." He gestured towards Anabelle.

"Oh right. Welcome to Hogwarts." She also said with a smile. Anabelle returned the smile and moved closer to Severus.

Dumbledore moved and leaned on the front of his desk. "Yes has everything been explained to you?" Anabelle thought for a moment. "Well I learned that I am a witch and not just a freak."

Minerva gasped. "A freak never. I'll clear things up for you. You have magic in you- a pure blood at that. Meaning your parents were wizards as well. We have been trying to get you since you were 11."

Dumbledore nodded. "Did you ever get out letter." Anabelle looked down. "I uh am not allowed to touch the mail."

Severus frowned and Dumbledore looked at her. "May I ask why?"

She nodded. "Ms. Hanngs- the lady who runs the orphanage didn't really like me much and didn't want me to contaminate the mail."

"Whaa-what! Severus tell me you did something about that." Minerva screeched.

Severus cocked his head. "I did something when she refused to let the child leave."

Anabelle chuckled.

"What do you know of your parents?" Dumbledore asked. "Well I don't know for sure but I know when I was baby they handed me to Ms. Hanngs, Ms. Hanngs said they were willing to do anything to get her to take me."

"I can't stand this! Albus let me visit her." He held his hand up. "No right now we must fill this child in." She nodded.

About 10 minuets later, Anabelle nodded. "So when do I get my wand?"

Minerva chuckled in a few minuets we need to sort you first.

"_I can't believe it me! I'm a somebody and my parents were wizards. I wonder.."_

"Why did my parents give me up?" Minerva looked down and Dumbledore stepped up.

"To protect you from a wizard- Voldemort it was a sad day for all of us."

Severus looked at Anabelle and sighed. _"Her parents were cowards. They gave up their child instead standing with her." _He thought angrily.

Anabelle played with her dress. "Oh..and um I need more clothes I only have this dress and two others in my bag."

"No problem child. Now time for you to be sorted." Dumbledore went and picked up the hat, he walked over and assure her she would be okay before placing the hat on her head.

Within seconds the hat bellowed. "Slytherin!" She giggled happily and smiled at Severus. He nodded towards her and then looked at Minerva. "I have work to attend to before my next class that I'm sure you let a mess."

She frowned. "No I did not." He chuckled and motioned for Anabelle to follow. She hopped up and grabbed her bag and followed close behind.

"She needs a wand Severus, everything else is taken care of." Dumbledore shouted after him.

"Uh Professor?" He looked at her. "Hm?" She hugged him again. "Thank you."

"_Albus what did you get me into to." _Severus thought looking back at the gargoyle.

"Albus. Why Severus?" Minerva questioned , she had volunteered to go get the child but he insisted.

"You will see in the end." She turned and looked at him; a twinkle in his eye. He popped a piece of candy in his mouth and smiled at her.

She smiled and just nodded.


	2. Food fight

"Eww who would eat this!?" Anabelle screamed. Severus rolled his eyes and watched her.

"I told you the candy here might be different." She bounded over to him and frowned.

"Different! It was vomit flavor." She threw the box of Bertie Botts on the ground and crossed her arms.

He rubbed his temples. "No one told you to try it. Now follow me and we will get you a wand. Oh and thank you for wasting my galleons."

Anabelle thought for a moment and walked over and picked up the box and put it in her pocket. "_I guess ill keep these then." _She thought.

Severus chuckled. _"She might be a interesting one yet."_ He chuckled to himself.

He walked into Ollivanders wand shop. Anabelle followed closely behind.

Ollivander looked up and smiled.

"Ahh Severus how can I assist you? He asked coming from behind the counter

Severus moved and Anabelle flashed a small smile. Ollivanders eyes widened.

"Is this your daughter? I am honored you brought her to me." Severus rolled his eyes.

"No she is not my child and of course I would bring her here. It is said you are the best."

Ollivander smiled.

He turned and grabbed a box. "Try this one." He handed her the wand.

Anabelle gripped it and gave it a flick, Sending boxes flying. He chuckled and took it back from her.

He searched and grabbed another box. "Here" She took it hesitantly and gave it another flick.

It let off a glow and Ollivander gave a small smile. "Oh yes a wonderful wand. You know it's the same wand as Mar-" Severus grabbed the wand._ "Is he insane!" _ Severus thought while he looked at him

"How much?" Severus asked. Ollivander nodded understanding Severus actions.

"Dumbledore took care of the cost." Severus nodded and handed her the wand back.

Anabelle smiled as she held her wand. "Thank you sir."

Ollivander gave her a nod. "Have fun."

Anabelle kept shaking her wand and giggling at the sparks that flew from it.

Severus rubbed his temple.

Anabelle stopped. " I am a powerful wizard!" She shouted causing many people to stare.

Severus stopped and looked at her.

Anabelle locked eyes with a girl who looked about the same age as her. She pointed her wand at her._"Abracadabra!" She shouted with a grin._

_The girl's eyes widened and many people who were further back screamed and ran away._

_Anabelle quickly put her wand up and caught up with Severus._

_"Did you see that sir? I scared em away!" Anabelle chuckled._

_Severus nodded." I did and we must go."_

_"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Anabelle asked getting scared._

_"Don't tell me I've messed up already." __She thought angrily._

_"I'm sure from a distance that word you said might have sounded like something else."_

_He grabbed her shoulder and they were gone._

_Back at Hogwarts, Minerva stormed into Dumbledore's office. _

_"That Malfoy is very much like his father he is!"_

_Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes sometimes it seems only Severus can keep the Slytherins under control."_

_Mr. finch ran in holding a paper. "Headmaster take a look!"_

_Dumbledore took the paper and read it out loud._

_"Young girl cast the most unforgivable spell in front of innocents."_

_Minerva gasped. "Is this what you wanted me to see Albus? One day out with him and she is practically a criminal!"_

_"Calm down Minerva. We will discuss this when they arrive."_

_Severus and Anabelle landed a few feet away from Hogwarts. He sighed and began to walk._

_"Hey! Why did we have to leave again?" Anabelle asked. Severus looked at her. "I will explain all that later."_

_"Yea right." __Anabelle thought. She frowned and crossed her arms. " I won't move till you tell me."_

_Severus cocked his head. " You seem a bit Bi-polar." He said and began walking again._

_Anabelle gaped at him and stomped after him._

_Severus and Anabelle stormed into Dumbledore's office and froze._

_Minerva was on him in a quick second. "Severus explain this!" She screeched shoving the paper in his face. _

_"She reminds me of Ms. Hanngs all she does is screech."__ Anabelle thought rolling her eyes._

_Severus took the paper from her and rolled his eyes. "Anabelle. Say the word you said when we were out."_

_She nodded. " I said Abracadabra." Minerva scoffed. "Did you tell her to say that when you were out Severus?!"_

_Anabelle frowned and cleared her throat. "No he did not I thought it would be fun, Many magicians say that word and I wondered if it was a real spell."_

_"Muggles are not magic. Those tricks they do are merely playing with perspective." Severus said._

_Anabelle rolled her eyes. "When can I meet the other students?" _

_"Tomorrow. So you must get ready." Dumbledore said with a smile._

_"Mk."_

_She nodded to everyone and walked out. _

_"Lets see if I remember the way." __She chuckled to herself._

_Minerva rounded on Severus. "Severus she is a innocent child. Let her keep that."_

_Dumbledore frowned. "Now Minerva no one was hurt. I think we should all get rest."_

_Everyone nodded and walked out._

_Anabelle walked down the hall slowly. "All these halls look the same." She growled annoyed._

_She turned a corner and jumped. "Wow! A ghost!" She said with awe._

_The ghost looked at her and a smile crept on its face._

_"Who are you?" The ghost asked. Anabelle frowned. " Why do you care?"_

_The ghost chuckled. " I suppose I don't." He flew right past her._

_"Ugh wait! Can you tell me where the Slytherin common room is?"_

_The ghost stopped and looked at her._

_"Not with that attitude on yours." Anabelle sighed._

_"I'm Anabelle. Professor uhh Sss-ssnape brought me here." _

_"That wasn't hard now was it. They call me Peeves." Anabelle nodded._

_"Now can you tell me where the room is?"_

_I can tell you that you are going the right way." Anabelle ran her fingers thru her hair. _

_"I could have guessed that!" _

_Peeves nodded. "I'm sure. If you could have guessed that much you can guess where the common room is."_

_Anabelle groaned in frustration. "You really are no help!"_

_Peeves smiled. " I try."_

_Anabelle turned and stormed off. "That was a waste._

_She sighed. "__Now I really dunno where I am."_

_"Listen to my lullaby and take deep breaths. Count to 10 and look around. You are safe . Anabelle sang softly_

_Severus walked up. "Where did you hear that song?" He asked _

_Anabelle jumped and quickly stood up._

_"I just kinda remember hearing it. I don't know from where."_

_Severus nodded for a second then started walking down the hall._

_Anabelle followed after him. " I met Peeves. He is something else. Also lady reminds me of Ms. Hanngs. She does a lot of shouting and doesn't really ask what I think."_

_Severus sighed and kept walking. "We are here." Anabelle looked up surprised. "Hmm guess Peeves was right."_

_"Sleep." Severus commanded and walked away._

_Anabelle watched him walk away and chuckled. " Let the games begin."_

_Severus was in her room and did not mind getting her up. " Get up and get dressed." Anabelle raised an eyebrow and rolled over._

_Severus groaned and pulled the covers from under her. She hit the floor with a thump._

_Anabelle growled. "Sheesh! Okay I'll get up." Severus nodded and walked out._

_Anabelle looked thru the trunk she found and pulled out a green dress._

_She quickly got dressed. __"Don't want to get in trouble."__ She ran down and met with Severus. With Minerva and Dumbledore standing by._

_"Question why did you make me fall and why are we up so early?" Anabelle asked walking up next to him._

_Severus looked at her and chuckled. __"She looks like her mother." __He thought _

_"I woke you so-" Minerva walked over and started scanning Anabelle._

_"You fell?! Are you okay? You didn't hurt anything did you?" Anabelle looked shocked at her reaction and shook her head._

_"I'm fine." She answered trying to stay sweet. __"Oh she is making this hard. But at least she cares."_

_Severus looked at Dumbledore then back at Minerva. "Oh for Merlin's sake Minerva she is 13 she is not going to die from a fall."_

_Dumbledore sighed. "Dear Anabelle feel free to walk around. The students will be here soon. The professors and I will be in the great hall."_

_Anabelle nodded and they left her standing, Minerva more reluctant but soon left her side._

_Anabelle walked slowly down the hall. She turned and met with Peeves._

_"Ugh not you again." She said annoyed._

_Peeves laughed. "I helped you find your common room and that is the thanks I get."_

_Anabelle sneered. "You were no help at all."_

_She went around him and continued walking. "Temper temper!" Peeves shouted after her._

_Anabelle looked up at the sky. "Hmm guess its not to early after all."_

_She walked up to the great hall and ran in. "Professor!" She ran up to Severus and panted for a moment._

_Minerva was by her quickly. "What happened?" Anabelle put on her best-scared look._

_"That Peeves is scary." Minerva frowned and Severus rolled his eyes._

_Mr. Finch ran in. "The students are here." Dumbledore nodded and Minerva went out to collect the first years._

_The teachers took their seats at the table. Anabelle sat down on a step and waited._

_"__Breath girl breath."__ Anabelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and seen other kids coming in._

_She scanned the room and her eyes fell on a boy with a scar. She turned and looked at Severus. "Sir. Who is that? The one with the scar."_

_Severus sneered. "That is someone ide rather not talk about."_

_Dumbledore sighed. Anabelle nodded. "So that must mean he is trouble?"_

_Severus nodded. Anabelle smirked. "Fun." She got up and walked over to the boy._

_She sat in front of him. "Hello, what is your name?" He stared at her. "Uh Harry. Harry Potter." Anabelle nodded._

_She looked around this table. "What house is this?" _

_"Gryffindor." He stated. A red haired boy sat next to her. "Oi are you in this house? You can't be a first year. Hm who are you?" _

_Anabelle frowned slightly. "No I'm in Slytherin." He jumped back. "Blimey what are you doing over here then?"_

_Anabelle raised an eyebrow and quietly got up and walked back to the step and sat down._

_Minerva came in with the first years and walked them up._

_Anabelle got up and walked over to Severus and stood beside him._

_She narrowed her eyes at the people who stared at her._

_When Minerva was done she motioned Anabelle over. "Students this is Anabelle. She is starting in her 3__rd__ year."_

_Anabelle gave a small smile and walked over to the Slytherin table. _

_They all clapped for her. Anabelle smiled._

_"Now tell me from a scale to 1-10 how bad arse is this house?"_

_The Slytherins erupted into a cheer. "Ten! Ten! Ten!"_

_Anabelle giggled. "Like that lady said I'm Anabelle." A blonde haired boy looked at her. "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle."_

_A pug faced girl smiled. "I'm pansy." Anabelle chuckled. "Well how about a food fight."_

_She took a bread roll off the table and tossed it at someone at the Gryffindor table._

_Draco chuckled and threw food as well. "Food fight!" Anabelle ducked under the table and people began throwing food left and right._

_"Yep I could have some fun here."__ Anabelle thought. Severus rubbed his temples. "Not on the first day." He thought _

_Dumbledore calmed everyone down. "On that note I think it is time for everyone to report to their common rooms._

_Anabelle got out from under the table and a hasty first year bumped into her. Anabelle glared at him._

_"I suggest you consider yourself lucky. Don't and I mean don't let it happen again." She said with venom in her voice.  
_

_The young boy nodded and ran off. Draco caught up with her. "Aha yup you are a Slytherin. Come on."_

_Harry watched her leave. Ron walked up behind him. "She is a Slytherin mate leave her alone."_

_Harry nodded slowly. "Yea." _

_**A/N- Hehe. How "Innocent" is Anabelle really. I love it. Please Review! ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Anabelle was dragged into Dumbledore's office. Minerva frowned.

"Be careful with her Severus."

He looked at her. "Careful? Someone could have gotten hurt tonight."

She snorted and moved aside. Dumbledore walked to the front.

"Anabelle…" He reached out and touched her and she pulled away.

"If you are going to beat me then go ahead. Don't treat me like a baby."

"Merlin's! We would never beat you." Minerva said, shocked.

"_Then why am I here."_ Anabelle thought tiredly.

" Then can I go?" Snape rolled his eyes. "You asked to not be treated like a child, but yet you are acting like one."

"Ugh I said a baby! Oh never mind I am tired!" She whined.

"I think I would prefer lashings then missing sleep."

Snape raised an eyebrow and she widened her eyes.

"Scratch that." She said quickly.

Minerva turned to Dumbledore. "That woman had corrupted her mind, I'm sure

Severus has a little to do with it as well."

Snape looked at her. "I have done nothing, this constant worrying you have been is what probably think she could do what she did."

"Don't you turn this on me Severus! I had one request and her second day at Hogwarts and she is getting into trouble!"

Anabelle covered her ears. "You remind me of Ms. Hanngs." She stated.

Minerva looked shocked. "I am nothing like that woman."

Anabelle nodded. "Erm I was talking to some of the Slytherins… That Harry Potter

His parents died by the hands of um…"

"Voldemort Yes." Dumbledore said sadly. "Oh Voldemort was busy."

"This question may sound bonkers, but would it be possible to meet Voldemort?"

Minerva gasped. "No it is not possible and I don't want to hear you say that every again."

She was shocked by her reaction and nodded. Snape rubbed his temples.

"It was just a simple food fight. Don't let it happen again. Return to the Slytherin common room immediately."

"Yes sir." She walked out and rolled her eyes. " Guess I gotta get my answer elsewhere."

Minerva was still upset about the matter. "Meet Voldemort!"

"It's like her innocence is fading."

Snape sneered at her. "Maybe she wasn't as innocent as you thought."

Dumbledore sighed. "Enough of this bickering. You both need your rest."

They nodded and walked out.

Anabelle walked down the hall. "Sheesh I can barely keep my eyes open."

She walked into a wall and fell down.

Her hands went to her head. "Ooooouuucchh!" She closed her eyes and everything around her began to shake.

Snape walking up heard a rumbling and stopped. He got his wand out and moved forward carefully.

His eyes widened as he approached the problem. "Anabelle!"

She jumped and opened her eyes.

The shaking stopped. Snape narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing?"

"Sir?" She looked at him confused.

He opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. "I told you to be in the common room.

She yelped and ran down the hall. "The headmaster is going to know about that." He thought to himself.

* * *

Anabelle woke up to Pansy jumping on her bed.

"C'mon hurry up and get dressed!" She said hopping off her bed.

Anabelle groaned and rolled out of bed. She touched her head and rolled her eyes.

"Great a bump." She thought angrily.

Anabelle and Pansy meet up with Draco and they all walked down.

"Have you seen the new DADA professor? Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs. Draco complained the whole way to breakfast.

"How about that oaf, Hagrid teaching now." Pansy chimed in.

Anabelle chuckled at their whining.

Upon entering the great hall, Anabelle heard a loud clank and froze.

Draco looked at her. "Why did you stop?"

"_Damn it, Not here I be a whole new me. No more being afraid."_

"I don't know." She continued walking.

They ate without any problems. Anabelle could feel Snape's eyes on her.

"What is our first period?"

"Care of Magical Creatures." Pansy said, not seeming very happy about it.

"Wicked."

Draco and Anabelle waited for Pansy to catch up while the other students came towards the class.

Harry walked up with his friends. Draco chuckled.

"That Anabelle is a coward."

Harry looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

Draco walked up to Harry then back away slowly. "Dementor! Dementor!

Harry turned looking slightly afraid and Draco chuckled.

"Oooohhh." Crabbe and Goyle joined.

Anabelle crossed her arms. "I am getting bored."

Hermione walked to her with a smile. "Anabelle right?"

She nodded. Hermione smile a little more.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hermione.' She offered her hand.

Anabelle looked at her hand and scanned her up and down.

"I don't shake hands. Yet Draco told me about you. I don't want non of your company."

Hagrid walked up and introduced himself. Then introduced Buckbeak.

"Arry would yer like ter give it a go?"

"Sure Hagrid." He walked up slowly.

"Give a bow Arry."

Harry bowed and Buckbeak lifted himself off the ground

"Back up, back up."

Harry stayed I a bow and backed up. Buckbeak bowed to him and Hagrid clapped.

"I think he'll let yer ride em now."

He lifted Harry onto Buckbeak and let him go.

Anabelle looked at Draco. "That's wicked."

Draco rolled his eyes. "No it's not."

Pansy chuckled in agreement.

"_Well it's wicked to me." _ Anabelle thought with a shrug.

Harry and Buckbeak landed and everyone clapped.

Draco sneered and walked up to Buckbeak.

"This is very easy,' Draco drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. 'I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?' he said to the Hippogriff. 'Are you, you great ugly brute?' "

Buckbeak jumped up and scratch Draco's arm.

Hagrid look startled. "Buckbeak!"

I'm dying!' Malfoy yelled, as the class panicked. 'I'm dying look at me! It's killed me!'

Anabelle face-palmed. "I guess this means class is over."

She grabbed her bags and rolled her eyes at Draco's whining.

"Where you going?!" Pansy shouted after her.

"I will meet you in 2nd period." Anabelle said simply and continued walking.

She walked up to the library.

She stopped in front of the restricted section. She looked at a student.

"Hey what's in the restricted section?"

"Hey! You're Anabelle right?" The kid asked in awe.

"_Ugh Reps do start fast." _

"I am." Anabelle said. "Ha thought so, you're the person who started the food fight."

"Can you tell me the answer to my question or not?"

"Um restricted stuff dark magic, you know?"

Anabelle nodded and looked around.

"Hey you can't go in there!" The boy said alarmed.

Anabelle looked at him. "Well I can't now."

She sat at a table close to the area.

She tried to look at each book. "Aha that one will do."

She closed her eyes and thought about the book.

"_C'mon this has worked before!" _She heard a faint thump and opened her eyes.

"Yes!" She opened the book and began to read.

Pansy ran up to her. "There you are! C'mon lets visit Draco."

She grabbed Anabelles hand and ran off. The book disappeared.

While running, Anabelle thought for a moment.

"Pans. Whom should I go to for to learn about Dark arts?"

Pansy just rolled her eyes. "Who else? Have you gon bonkers?"

Anabelle sighed and continued running.

Draco was up and getting ready to leave when they arrived.

"How are you feeling Draco?" Pansy asked, leaning on him

"A little better." He looked at Anabelle and smiled.

She returned the smile and they resumed their classes for the day.

* * *

"Get it together. You could get in trouble." Anabelle paced in the hallway.

"I just got here. I just learned about this world, they wouldn't get mad at me for that."

"I got Professor McGonagall hooked." She sighed and walked up to the door.

She knocked lightly. "Come in."

"Professor Lupin?" He nodded at her.

She took a deep breath. "Okay I know you don't know me very well and see I don't know much about this magic stuff."

Lupin chuckled. "I will try to answer what ever question you have."

"I was in the library, in the restricted section. "

Lupin tensed. "Ok."

She looked at him. "I came across a book, it was about something, and I can't quite remember the name. But it had to do with killing and souls and."

"Enough. Though you are new. The restricted section is off limits. Do not let me hear about you being there again. Off to your common room."

She looked at him and frowned. "I should have asked Professor Snape."

She turned and ran out. Lupin shook his head. This can't really be happening."

Anabelle walked slowly. "Guess I better lay low for a while get familiar with this place and its people. "


End file.
